When Your Gone
by Teenagers
Summary: Ulrich and yumi have a huge fight major insults. Is Fate choosing to separate them. Or will their hearts connect and reunite them?


Hiiii, this is my third fannyfic XD well anyways, basically, its about a huge fight that ulrich and yumi have, ulrich starts to regret the remarks he made towards yumi, but he knows theres no turning back, And yumi is known to have disappeared, Based on an avril lavigne song. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ulrich stood leaning against the wall outside mrs. Meyers class for Yumi. He wanted to ask her, why william had confronted her the way he did, and yumi let him. He didnt want to be angry with yumi, but there was just this icy anger bubbling up inside him. He sighed, as kids began to walk out the class entrance. He saw yumi. Hands shoved in his pockets, he walked up to her. "Hi, yumi." ulrich said, stressed. Yumi looked at him, with a twinge of sorrow in her eyes. Slowly, she said: "Oh, hi ulrich. Need something?" Ulrich looked away from her a second, and sighed. "yumi, why did you act like that with william? It was as if you liked it, ...But did you?" Anger suddenly flew to yumis eyes. "No, as a matter of fact Ulrich, i Did not like it. What makes you think that?" she said, almost yelling. "yu-" Ulrich began. But yumi kept going. "i dont know about you stern," She said icily. "but i think your a stalker. Whats it matter to you, anyway? Every second you jump to damn conclusions!" Ulrich looked at her with a shocked expression as she blew up on him. His surprise quickly changed to anger. "Listen, Stop being a bitch, and just LISTEN for once, can you do that? Or is it just too hard for your little brain to handle? Nobody likes you, we were all just being nice, you know what? Id MUCH rather be with sissy, than a whinebag such as yourself. You are a retarded girl, remember that yumi." As the words came out of his mouth, he wished they hadnt, Tears started to well up in yumis eyes. "I dont believe you, You are a horrible person! I hate you ulrich stern, id much rather die." She said shakily. Ulrich replied cooly, "Go die, then." What the two didnt know, was that their other friends were watching. Odd stared in disbelief as ulrich said those three words. Jeremy and Aelita were horror-struck, much to as odd was. Yumi turned around, walked the opposite way, and didnt look back. Students who witnessed the scene shook their heads at ulrich, and moved on. His friends cold stares depressed him even more. What was wrong with him? Why did he have to do that?--------- Yumi laid on her dorm bed. Next to her sat sheets of paper, and a pen. Her eyes shifted from one item to the other. She sighed as she picked up the pen, along with paper. Then one of her greatest memories played in her mind. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _Flashback _ yumi was walking across the street listening to her I-pod, and didnt notice that a truck was about to hit her. Ulrich suddenly dove in front of her, and the truck stopped. The driver, obviously drunk, shouted. "ey, What are ya kids doin down there, are ya crazy?" Ulrich smiled at yumi, took her hand and led her off the street. Yumi smiled back, It seemed as if those smiles were to be forever. -----End of Flash back------ Yumi left a note, to her friends saying: _Dear friends, I am not dead, dont worry, i just moved out of your lives, especially ulrichs. Im sorry if i made you concern about me, but i just want to let you know, im never coming back. Odd- to tell you the truth, even if you are eating 24-7 in the cafe, your still cool, Jeremy- Keep up the smarts! Your an awesome friend, and everyone should respect you. Aelita- your one of the nicest girls i know!! i love you lots. Oh, and if sissy is mean to you, punch her for me :) Ulrich- I really dont have much to say for you at the moment. Just be happy im gone. _ Soon, aelita came up to tell her dinner was ready, but found she wasnt there, She called everyone to her room, and they found the note. Odd simply stated, "im gonna miss her! She actually thinks im cool!" Ulrich gazed out the window and said haughtily, "whatever." Everyone looked at ulrich with a hint of disgust. Ulrich sighed and walked out of the room. Going to his own. He smashed the picture of yumi and him against the wall. Blood instantly lashed out of his hand. He let out a little cry of pain. And flopped on his bed. Meanwhile, yumi was curled up against a tree, as tears ran down her face. _** "just keep smiling" **_She remembered her dad saying _**"no matter what happens" **_she remembered the day where ulrich and her were on their tree, cuddling together, and reading poetry they made for one another. _**"ulrich, if i left, would you cry?" Yumi asked. "Yumi, when your gone, if you ever go, i would never stop crying." A smile formed across yumis face. "ulrich, what if in the future we dont love each other?" "Yumi, even if we dont love each other, id still cry, your very close to me." "yumi, i want you to have this locket. If your ever alone, you wont have to be, because a piece of me would be right there" He handed her a golden locket, shaped as a heart, with rhinestones in it. Yumi laid her head on ulrichs shoulder. "thankyou ulrich," she breathed. **_Yumi held the locket close to her heart. A familiar sensation of warmth swept over her. Yumi started to sing an avril Lavigne song- When your gone _"I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side_

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

I never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
They lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah Yeah

All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you  
mMm" --------- Ulrich was wandering through the woods where yumi was staying, flashbacks of yumi came across his mind._**"Ulrich, will you still love me even if we fight?" Yumi had asked once so sweetly, while we were sitting on the grass of the field. "of course, i would never want to hate you. No one could hate you" "sissy does" she said pointedly. "well, that shouldnt matter, sissy makes everyone hate her, and she never realizes that." Yumi laughed. "i love you, ulrich. Forever" "I love you too, yumi. Forever." **_Ulrich smiled to that. He suddenly heard yumi was singing as he heard the last chorus of, _ " When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you" _he spotted yumi, and he ran to her. "Yumi!" "Yumi!" he cried. Yumi looked up, and immeadiently shut her eyes. "**no.**" Ulrich pulled her into his arms and he kissed her cheek. "Yumi, im so sorry, i didnt mean the words i said" He looked sadly to her. "ulrich, im sorry for the things ive said to you. Really, i am." "i know yumi" he said softly. "i know" He stroked her silky, soft hair. And kissed her lips. _All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were I never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
They lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were I never felt this way before We were... I Love you, Yumi. I love you too, Ulrich.. We were made for each other_


End file.
